


История болезни

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Это история болезни и история выздоровления. Это история о хроническом оптимизме, а еще о том, что любовь не только оружие, но еще и лекарство.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	История болезни

Овощ на соседней койке захрипел, и Флинт поглядел на него.

– Ничего, – прошептал бодро Вуд. – Я привык. Он часто так.

Его сосед по палате, кажется, доживал последние часы. Небритые щеки бедняги были какого-то дикого, зеленоватого оттенка. Вуд по сравнению с ним держался молодцом, хоть и потел все время. Флинт вытер его лоб ладонью.

– Я поговорю с доктором об отдельной палате, – мрачно пообещал он. Вуд испуганно вытаращил глаза:

– Не надо, серьезно, не вздумай! Я один просто свихнусь. Ты уходишь, так этот хотя бы… остается.

Маркус пожал плечами. Он и сам понимал, что ни с каким доктором он не поговорит, хотя бы потому, что слушать его не станут. Он еще помнил, как бежал за низеньким колдомедиком по коридору, чтобы спросить о состоянии Вуда. Колдомедик отмахивался и ускользал, будто в каком-нибудь дурацком сне с погонями. Флинт видел только край его белой мантии, когда врач заворачивал за угол. В этой чертовой больнице были сплошные углы.

После войны раненых было слишком много. Тем, у кого еще оставалась какая-то надежда, врачи старались помочь в первую очередь. И никак, ну никак до этих мудил современной колдомедицины не донести было, что заниматься надо Вудом, а не всякими посторонними больными. Потому что Вуд – это же Вуд. Ему никак нельзя умирать.

Маркус собрался уходить, и Вуд тоскливо посмотрел ему вслед.

– До встречи, – слабо улыбнулся он, а Маркус попытался выкинуть из головы, что до их следующей встречи Вуд запросто не дотянет. Думать об этом не было смысла – ведь он дотянул до этой встречи и до всех предыдущих. Хотя каждый раз казалось, что прощаются они навсегда. Прощаться Маркус не любил, поэтому резко взмахнул рукой и кинулся прочь из палаты. Вслед ему донесся особенно громкий хрип.

***

Больница была дурацкой, Вуд был дурацким, и болезнь его тоже была дурацкой. Вуд не мог вставать с постели, наверняка ему было больно, но, что самое паршивое, он бесконечно улыбался. Будто лежал на курорте, а Флинт был официантом, притащившим ему коктейль с зонтиком.

Вуд каждый раз радовался его появлению так, что становилось даже неловко. Расспрашивал обо всем, и приходилось что-то бурчать в ответ. Маркус никогда не был болтуном, но ради Вуда старался. Понимал, что тяжело часами лежать и глядеть в потолок, зная, что твой единственный собеседник – зеленый полупокойник.

– Ну, как там, на свободе?

– Обычно.

– Дожди?

– Нет.

– А что тогда?

– Обычная погода. Ветер.

– Ветер! – восклицал Вуд в экстазе и улыбался так широко, что Флинту приходилось отводить глаза. – Ветер! Дует прямо в лицо, да? И шуршит всякими газетами, да? И листьями! Листья сыплются? Марк, листья уже опали? Ведь осень же…

– Не знаю, – ворчал Маркус. – Не замечал. Может, и опали.

– Ты посмотри в следующий раз, – просил Вуд жалобно, и приходилось смотреть. В следующий раз Флинт докладывал, что да, опали, и да, шуршат, а еще лужи у обочин.

– Почему-то всегда у обочин, – задумчиво говорил Вуд, глядя поверх плеча Флинта на узкое больничное окошко.

Вставать он не мог, а нести его на руках до окна Флинт боялся, потому что Вуд был слишком горячий, и слабый, и трясся все время, будто от холода. Флинт боялся, что возьмет Вуда на руки, и тот сразу умрет.

А иногда Вуд затихал, сморщившись и прикусив нижнюю губу, и это было очень заметно, ведь говорил в основном он. Флинт спрашивал неловко и как-то злобно:

– Очень больно?

– Терпимо.

– На сколько бладжеров?

– На три, – уверенно врал Вуд. – На три с половиной. – И переводил тему.

Раньше они почти никогда не разговаривали. Им было о чем поговорить, но в этом не было никакой необходимости: главные вещи сообщались молча. Теперь же говорить было необходимо, все время, без остановки. И Флинт вымучивал фразы, за которые Вуд отчаянно цеплялся, стараясь удержаться на поверхности, не захлебнуться в собственной боли. Когда Вуд не мог говорить, он глядел на Флинта с таким ужасом, что тот начинал нести всякий бред, лишь бы отвлечь, помочь, спасти. Взять его за руку почему-то не получалось, даже когда длинные пальцы скребли по простыням и явно искали его ладонь.

Многих вещей Флинт стеснялся. Он стеснялся садиться на кровать в грязных брюках, и поэтому сидел на стуле рядом. Он стеснялся целовать Вуда при постороннем, даже если этот посторонний не мог их увидеть или услышать, слишком занятый собственной агонией. Он стеснялся просить и канючить, а казалось, никак иначе от врача не получить точных сведений о состоянии чертова Вуда! И угрозы, и командный тон, и даже подкуп не помогали поймать ускользающий белый халат, только кулак потом болел, а на стене оставался кровавый след от сбитых костяшек. И это была еще одна причина прятать от Вуда руки.

– Что ты делаешь, когда уходишь отсюда? – спрашивал Вуд. Флинт пожимал плечами.

– Ничего. Иду домой.

– А потом?

– Пью чай. – Признаваться в этом было стыдно, стыдно было пить чай, когда Вуд здесь загибался. – Какая разница? – злился Флинт. – Хватит расспрашивать!

– Ладно, – Вуд умолкал, все так же глупо и неправильно улыбаясь. Пару минут они молчали, а потом Вуд спрашивал шепотом: – А к чаю что?

И приходилось отвечать.

Однажды Вуд спросил:

– Ты из больницы до дома пешком идешь?

– Когда как. Иногда аппарирую, иногда пешком.

– Может, погуляешь сегодня? Кажется, там отличная погода! – Погода у Вуда всегда была отличная, словно он жил и не в Лондоне вовсе. – Потом расскажешь мне, что видел. Как будто я тоже с тобой шел! – Вуд светился, как только может светиться истощенный, белый и покрытый испариной человек. Он был в восторге от своей идеи. Флинт был в восторге от него. Ему нравилось, когда Вуд светился, хоть это и выглядело дико.

Человек на соседней койке вдруг закашлял и рассмеялся во сне.

***

– А потом?

– Потом я пошел прямо.

– По тротуару?

– Нет, по воздуху! Вуд, не перебивай.

– И в мыслях не было, – Вуд хлопал глазами, дурашливо улыбался, а Флинт пытался вспомнить хоть что-нибудь интересное. Как и обещал, он шел до дома пешком. Вниз по улице, за угол, два квартала по прямой. Старался смотреть по сторонам и запоминать всякое интересное, но ничего интересного не было. Просто дома, просто люди, какие-то высокие деревья, названия которых Флинт не знал. Он честно перечислил Вуду вывески, мимо которых прошел.

– Был уже вечер, да? Свет в витринах горел. И ты отражался в стекле!

– Потом я прошел через сквер…

– Скамейки были пустые, потому что все уже разошлись: ни детей, ни старушек, только забытые вещи вроде газет, или шляпок, или детских игрушек!

Флинт честно постарался припомнить.

– Кажется, на одной лавке был кусок батона.

– Кто-то кормил голубей… – Вуд прикрыл глаза. – И оставил. Птицам или бродягам.

– Я был бродягой, – внезапно подал голос мужчина с соседней койки. – Счастливый Патрик, так меня звали на улице. Я стал бездомным после того, как обидел лепрекона.

– Тогда вы должны оценить! Здесь очень мягкие кровати, – широко улыбнулся Вуд.

– Как облако! – хмыкнул зеленый Патрик.

– Как пух! – поддержал Вуд.

– Как сдобные булочки! – добавил Патрик. – А сейчас, ребятки, простите. Я собираюсь наделать в постель.

В обществе Патрика Вуд начал поправляться. По крайней мере, теперь он реже умолкал и задыхался от боли, а его руки уже могли удержать стакан. Флинт считал, это из-за разговоров – теперь, даже когда он уходил, Вуд не оставался в убивающем его молчании. Флинт же старался чаще гулять по городу и запоминать разные мелочи, которые могли заинтересовать Вуда. Однажды он догнал убегающего врача и услышал, что прогнозы у Вуда самые благоприятные, что он идет на поправку, что все будет хорошо. Впервые Флинт и сам в это поверил.

Но шли недели, потом и месяцы, а Вуд по-прежнему лежал без движения. Маркус приходил реже, потому что нашел работу и хозяин был не слишком рад частым отлучкам. По выходным Флинт летал, поскольку этого хотел Вуд. «Кто-то из нас должен поддерживать форму» – так он сказал. Рассказы теперь давались Маркусу легче, ведь он знал: даже его скупые фразы Вуд сумеет оживить, придумав к ним всякие детали. Когда Флинт бродил по стылым зимним улицам, он просто собирал информацию, но когда о тех же улицах говорил Вуд, они словно наполнялись цветом, запахами, хрустом снега под ногами. Это было волшебством.

Патрик теперь участвовал в их разговорах. Он по-прежнему страшно, раскатисто кашлял и порой хрипел, но зато мог садиться в постели, и даже делать несколько шагов до окна. Флинт надеялся, он встает не слишком часто: ему не хотелось, чтобы Вуд провожал его глазами, прикованный к своей постели. Но как-то Вуд радостно сообщил, что Патрик смотрит в окно и рассказывает обо всем, что видит, и пару раз даже рассказывал, как Флинт поднимается по ступеням к дверям больницы. При этом Вуд выглядел таким счастливым, будто только что выиграл Кубок по квиддичу.

Теперь, когда Патрик следил за ними своими темными хитрыми глазами, Флинт стеснялся пуще прежнего. Он не прикасался к Вуду, сидел чуть поодаль, неловкий и напряженный, и сам себе казался смешным. Вуд старательно не замечал этого. Однажды он потянулся к стакану на тумбочке, а Флинт отпрянул в сторону. Улыбка Вуда померкла, но только на секунду.

На следующий день Флинт принес в больницу охапку снега. Он набрал его на улице, у ступеней, поднял глаза, думая, что увидит в окне Патрика. Но никто не смотрел. Тогда Флинт зашел в больницу. Вода капала между пальцев, тающий снег колол ладони. Всюду, где шел, Флинт оставлял мокрый след. До палаты Вуда было целых два лестничных пролета и коридор. Флинт боялся, что не успеет. Вдалеке он увидел врача, ускользающего за угол. Подумал, что было бы славно слепить большой крепкий снежок и швырнуть ему в спину. Но не стал: снег был слишком ценен. Снег, который он бездумно топтал каждый день. Флинт занес его в палату. Полные руки зимы, хотя большая часть уже превратилась в воду. Он подошел к постели Вуда и вывалил снег ему на колени. Патрик приподнялся на локте, с любопытством вытянув шею. Вуд засмеялся, погрузив пальцы в талую жижу. Она намочила одеяло, но всем было наплевать. Флинт глядел на Вуда не отрываясь. Вуд смеялся, глаза его блестели, слабые пальцы покраснели от холода. Флинт не чувствовал своих ладоней. Не чувствовал губ Вуда, когда тот поцеловал его замерзшие руки, сначала левую, потом правую. Он только чувствовал, как что-то сжимается внутри, все сильнее и сильнее.

– Спасибо, – сказал Вуд. – Спасибо, спасибо!

– Заткнись, – сказал Маркус.

С тех пор он приносил Вуду все, что казалось ценным. Или могло оказаться ценным для этого идиота. Всякий мусор. Газетные вырезки. Сухие ветки. Еловые шишки. Подслушанные разговоры. Навязчивые мелодии. Стороны света. Упавшие звезды. Северо-западный ветер. Рождественские хоралы, слухи, сласти, билет из маггловского автобуса, мозоли на ладонях от тяжелой работы.

Истории.

Флинт и сам не заметил, как стал сказочником. Сочинял что попало, изображая жизнь там, за стенами больницы, какой-то сверкающей сказкой. Говорил о людях, с которыми познакомился на работе, хотя никто не осмелился даже обратиться к нему, насупленному и грубому. Говорил о деньгах, которые потратит на новые метлы для себя и Вуда, хотя вся скромная зарплата уходила на еду и теплую одежду. Говорил о снах, в которых был и Хогвартс, и война, потому что о Хогвартсе и о войне он мог говорить только через посредников, которыми служили сны. На самом деле он спал крепко и ему ничего не снилось.

Вуд рассеянно кивал. Иногда Флинту казалось, что его не слушают. Но стоило ему хоть на секунду заткнуться, как Вуд впивался умоляющим взглядом, и даже с соседней кровати неслось хриплое: «Дальше!».

И Флинт говорил.

***

Однажды Маркус пришел и застал Вуда рыдающим. Тот прятал лицо в ладонях, не в силах даже отвернуться, вздрагивал всем телом и задушенно всхлипывал. Флинт кинул взгляд на соседнюю кровать, которая была пустой и аккуратно заправленной, и тут же все понял. Он шагнул к Вуду, крепко сжал его плечо.

– Хватит уже.

Вуд практически завыл, но тут же смолк, кажется впившись зубами себе в ладонь.

– Когда он умер? – спросил Флинт, чтобы хоть что-нибудь спросить. Вуд раздвинул пальцы, мокрые ресницы торчали, склеившись.

– Он не умер, – сказал Вуд глухо. – Его выписали, – и снова затрясся. Спустя пару минут он смог взять себя в руки, вытер нос, косо взглянул на сидящего рядом Маркуса.

– Я ублюдок, да? Знаю, я должен за него радоваться. Знаю.

– Кому ты что должен? – спросил Флинт, схватив Вуда за волосы. Он хотел перебирать пальцами влажные короткие пряди, утешать, гладить, но умел только так. Схватить – притянуть – вжаться губами. Умел только так, и с Вудом это всегда срабатывало.

– Спасибо, – снова пробормотал Вуд, а Флинт снова ответил:

– Заткнись.

***

Маркус узнал, что пришла весна, когда ему об этом сказала женщина, в доме которой он снимал квартиру. Она сообщила это так, словно отвечала на вопрос «Который час?», хотя Маркус у нее и этого не спрашивал. Ему бы и в голову не пришло. Он не заметил, что наступила весна, как не замечал все подобные вещи. Его удивляло, что люди так радуются простому времени года. Никому не приходит в голову радоваться осени, или зиме, или лету. Кроме Вуда, пожалуй. Флинт знал, что Вуду нужно об этом сообщить.

– Весна пришла, – сказал он.

– Хорошо, – ответил Вуд.

Теперь он улыбался реже. Прошло слишком много времени, и если бы он мог вылечиться, он бы уже это сделал. Врач упрямо повторял, что Вуд идет на поправку, но пока тот не мог дойти даже до туалета. Ему опорожняли кишечник особым заклинанием, и Вуд бодро говорил, что это даже удобно. Но бодрости в нем оставалось все меньше и меньше, как воды в треснувшем аквариуме.

«Что, если это навсегда? – думал Флинт. – Это не может быть навсегда. Он такого не заслуживает. А я – тем более».

– Вчера я был в кондитерской, – говорил Флинт.

– Медовые завитушки? – спрашивал Вуд.

– Да. Медовые завитушки.

У Вуда была строгая диета; карамельная метла из «Сладкого королевства», которую Маркус контрабандой протащил Вуду на Рождество, едва его не убила. Любимые медовые завитушки Вуд мог попробовать только так – через Флинта, впитывая его слова, смакуя их.

Вуд хотел, чтобы Флинт жил не просто полной жизнью, а сразу двумя. За них обоих. Вуд требовал, чтобы Маркус играл в квиддич, читал книги, слушал музыку, чтобы он путешествовал, напивался, делал глупости, смеялся. Флинт уставал. Под вечер, после работы, он забивался под одеяло, словно прятался в берлоге. Он не хотел даже есть, хотя всегда был прожорливым. Он смотрел в одну точку, туда, где стена стыкуется с потолком. Там тени сгущались быстрее всего, а потом мрак заливал всю комнату. Иногда яркие вспышки проносились по стенам, иногда за окном хлопали крыльями совы. Маркус глядел в одну точку, пока не проваливался в сон.

Он представлял себе Вуда, лежащего в кровати и глядящего прямо перед собой. Представлял его палату, затопленную ночной теменью. Шаги дежурной сестры в коридоре, стоны больных из соседних палат. Бесконечное одиночество, бесконечное бессилие.

– Почитать тебе газету?

– Лучше расскажи что-нибудь.

– Весна пришла.

– Хорошо.

Это такая игра – говорить не то, что думаешь. Не говорить о важном. Не молчать ни секунды.

– Я вчера трахался кое с кем.

– Да ну?

– Это было неплохо.

– Расскажи.

Флинт качался на стуле, Вуд растягивал губы в улыбке.

– Давай же. Мне здесь этого не хватает. Расскажи в подробностях.

– Сначала сверху, потом снизу. Это было потно. Горячо. Мне понравились его бедра.

– И чем же они хороши?

– За них удобно держаться. У него хорошая задница. И член тоже ничего.

– Ничего?

– Широкий. Очень чувствительный у основания. Крупные яйца.

– Вы целовались?

– Да. Я держал его за шею. Чуть не задушил. Не сразу понял, что это он дергается.

Вуд засмеялся, будто услышал хороший анекдот.

– Поосторожней надо. Ты оставил ему синяки, да?

– Он не жаловался. Он хватал меня за волосы и даже за уши. Пытался направлять, когда мы целовались. И даже когда сидел на моем члене, пытался направлять его. Слишком любит командовать, похоже.

– Можно подумать, ты не любишь!

– Зато, когда пришло его время вставлять, включил телячьи нежности.

– А ты, конечно же, притворился, что тебе не нравится?

– Мне и не нравится.

– Ну да.

– Гладил мне спину, целовал, облизывал всего. Даже жопу.

– Это называется «римминг», Марк.

– Как скажешь, – Флинт фыркнул. – Неважно, как называется. Факт остается фактом: он лизал мне жопу.

– И что, было неплохо?

– Охрененно, вообще-то. Я чуть сразу не кончил. Пришлось зажать себе яйца, чтобы не опозориться. Никто раньше для меня такого не делал. Это описать невозможно.

– Вот как, – сказал Вуд и прикрыл глаза.

– Да. А потом он трахнул меня. Сильно. Резко. Бешено. Мне понравилось.

– Это хорошо, – пробормотал Вуд. – Хорошо…

– Я кончал так долго! Казалось, уже все, но он продолжал водить рукой по моему члену, и это происходило снова и снова. Он улыбался, как идиот, а я даже пошевелиться не мог. Он лежал на мне, а я даже за задницу его не мог ухватить, так хорошо было.

– Марк, – тихо сказал Вуд, не открывая глаз. – У меня встал.

– Поздравляю.

– Марк, – снова сказал Вуд, жалобно, еле слышно. – Пожалуйста.

Флинт ловко просунул руку под одеяло. Вся его неуклюжесть куда-то делась, когда он повел рукой по худой ноге Вуда, заползая пальцами под больничную рубашку. Вуд тихонько застонал. Флинт криво ухмылялся, поддразнивая его, поглаживая волосы на лобке, касаясь пальцами мошонки. Потом обхватил напряженный член, начал двигать рукой мерно, крепко сжимая пальцы у основания. Вуд затих, сморщился, впившись зубами в нижнюю губу, но в этот раз не от боли. Он тяжело выдыхал через нос всякий раз, когда Флинт скользил пальцами к головке. Когда он успевал набирать воздуха, Маркус не знал. Он смотрел на Вуда, на его зажмуренные глаза, на сведенные к переносице брови, на покрасневшие щеки. Сбился с ритма, когда Вуд тяжело поднял руку и положил себе на грудь, лаская сосок сквозь ткань больничной рубашки. Флинт ускорил движения, заставляя Вуда задыхаться и проводить кончиком языка по блестящей верхней губе. Нижняя, припухшая, израненная зубами, казалась сладкой на вкус, когда Маркус склонился к ней. Его рука двигалась очень быстро, вздымая тонкое одеяло, а язык жался к языку Вуда, мокрому и горячему.

Когда Вуд кончил, вероломно укусив губы Маркуса, то обмяк в постели и пару минут молчал, восстанавливая дыхание. Флинт отошел к окну, сунув руки в карманы, тоскливо решая: подрочить сейчас или дойти до больничного туалета на этаже?

За его спиной раздалось ленивое:

– Я не знал, что ты тогда чуть не кончил от римминга. Тебе стоит почаще говорить такие вещи. И мой член куда лучше, чем «ничего».

Маркус фыркнул. Следовало догадаться, что безмозглый гриффиндорец из всего рассказа прицепится именно к этому.

Он не стал отвечать, покачиваясь с пятки на носок и глядя в окно. Спустя пару секунд он кое-что вспомнил.

– Весна пришла, – сообщил Маркус.

– Я заметил, – ответил Вуд.

***

В следующий раз, когда Флинт подошел к палате, он услышал доносящиеся оттуда голоса. Он ухватил пару фраз:

– …Требуется много мужества. И много времени. Надо верить…

– Боль – это самое худшее.

– Я понимаю. Держись, Олли.

Флинт распахнул дверь. Сидящие у кровати повернулись к нему. Охотница Джонсон и близнец-загонщик. На коленях у Джонсон сидел ребенок. Курносый, как все дети, и большеглазый. Флинт решил, что это девочка, хотя уверенности не было – волос на круглой голове было совсем немного. Ребенок отвернулся, потеряв к Флинту интерес, а вот гриффиндорцы продолжили его разглядывать с молчаливым изумлением.

– Это Флинт, – неловко кашлянул Вуд. – Он меня навещает.

– Да, мы видим, – протянул близнец, поднимая рыжие брови. – А под кроватью ты прячешь Малфоя, стало быть?

– Хватит, – шикнула Джонсон. – Нам пора.

– Мы еще придем, – пригрозил близнец, обращаясь не то к Вуду, не то к Маркусу. Флинт посторонился, выпуская их из палаты, а потом повернулся к Вуду.

– Ты ведь сам просил никому не рассказывать, – сказал Флинт ровно. Это было правдой: Вуд не хотел здесь видеть группу поддержки, и только из-за его упрямства тумбочка не ломилась от шоколадных лягушек, а единственным посетителем был мрачный молчун Флинт. Наверное, Вуд считал, что болеть стыдно или неприлично.

– Это случайно вышло, – виноватым тоном сказал Вуд. – Анджелине пришлось проходить обследование, они всей семьей… я понятия не имел…

– Ладно, – сказал Флинт, и Вуд мгновенно заткнулся. – Со мной ты не говоришь о своей болезни. Почему?

– Ты слишком боишься.

– Кретин.

– Знаю.

Флинт присел на краешек кровати.

– Кретин, – беспомощно повторил он.

– Я скоро умру, наверное, – сказал Вуд.

Флинт пожал плечами, на большее он был неспособен.

***

Наступило лето, теперь в палате Вуда всегда было открыто окно. Однажды Флинт притащил метлу, набор по уходу за метлами и бросил все это на кровать Вуда. Пока тот натирал древко, Флинт валялся на соседней кровати, все еще свободной.

– У меня отпуск, – сообщил он. – Две недели. Я хотел отказаться, но…

– Чокнутый, – Вуд покачал головой. Его руки двигались легко и стремительно, будто каждое движение вовсе не причиняло боли. Он глубоко вдыхал, наслаждаясь запахом полироли для метел. – Смотайся куда-нибудь. Потом расскажешь.

Флинт помолчал. Потом вдруг буркнул:

– Помнишь матч на пятом курсе?

– Помню, как вы жульничали, – мигом откликнулся Вуд. – Особенно загонщики.

Маркус рассмеялся. На душе стало легко. Он помнил каждую игру, в которой участвовал. И даже ту, которые смотрел с трибун, когда был еще слишком мал, чтобы играть. У него не было богатого папочки, который бы купил ему место в команде. Только его собственное тело, смелость и упрямство.

Ему всегда нравилось, как Вуд летал. Как человек, он казался Флинту полным идиотом, но летуном был отменным. Маркус любил вспоминать эти секунды: рукопожатие, взгляд в упор, чуть слышное «Только попробуй, мерзкий тролль», губы у Вуда почти не шевелились. Губы Флинта растягивались в ухмылке. Они взмывали в воздух одновременно, соревнуясь, кто поднимется выше.

Каким-то очень странным и очень правильным Флинту казалось, что Вуд стал его… всем. Просто у Флинта больше никого никогда и не было, только Вуд. Легко было не замечать этого в Хогвартсе, где шумная толпа, и факультет, и уроки, и квиддич, и драки, и отработки… но когда Флинт окончил школу и вышел в большой взрослый мир, он внезапно понял, что больше у него ничего нет. И никого нет. Только Вуд – вечный соперник, по случайности претендующий на то же место в команде "Стальных Стрел", что и он сам. Только Вуд и его короткое рукопожатие.

Флинт поднялся с кровати, шагнул к Вуду. Еле сумел выдернуть из его рук метлу.

– Да хватит уже, дыру протрешь.

Поднял Вуда на руки и помрачнел: слишком легкий, слишком горячий, слишком дрожащий. Но отступать было глупо, поэтому Флинт бережно придержал его спину, прижимая к себе. Поднес к открытому окну, позволяя впитывать солнечный свет, шуршание ветра в листьях, летние запахи. Вид больничных ступеней был довольно унылым, но Вуд не знал такого определения. Он мягко улыбался, привалившись к плечу Флинта.

Флинт небрежно буркнул:

– Как думаешь, если я попрошу пустить меня на вторую койку, мне разрешат здесь остаться? Две недели никакой работы, дома тоже нечего делать.

– Ты ненавидишь просить, – напомнил Вуд.

– Переживу как-нибудь.

Они стояли у окна слишком долго, и Вуд заснул на руках у Маркуса. Тот заметил это не сразу. Еще он заметил, что Вуд больше не дрожал. Маркус решил: это хороший знак.

***

На следующий день он шел в больницу с вещами. Старый школьный чемодан болтался в кармане, как спичечный коробок. Флинт вертел головой по сторонам, разглядывая улицы и людей. Ему вдруг захотелось притвориться, будто он впервые в Лондоне, притащился с отцом из Сассекса, как когда-то много лет назад.

Флинт никогда не занимался подобной ерундой, не притворялся и не вспоминал, не пинал камушки, ворочая в кармане чемодан. Если ему надо было куда-то прийти – он просто шел, а если не надо – не шел, вот так вот просто и четко.

Это все дурное влияние Вуда.

Здание больницы маячило вдали, хотелось прибавить шагу, скорее уже добраться до Вуда и поднять ему настроение очередной порцией уличных историй. Еще хотелось развернуться и пойти в другую сторону, подальше от затхлого лекарственного запаха, пропитавшего каменные стены коридоров, простыни и даже беднягу Вуда. Подальше от всей этой мути. Смотаться куда-нибудь в Брайтон, покидать камни в воду. Заселиться в дешевый отель поближе к побережью. Вуд не обидится.

Вуд просто умрет.

Чемодан в пальцах хрустнул, и Флинт торопливо вытащил руку из кармана. Он оглянулся, потому что ему показалось, что кто-то его окликнул.

За ним шла эта дура-охотница, Джонсон.

– Ты к Олли, верно? Передай ему привет от нас.

Флинт зыркнул исподлобья. Передаст он, как же! Джонсон хмуро оглядела его. Сунула руку в карман, вроде как за палочкой, хотя, конечно, за чем-то другим – с какой стати ей швыряться заклинаниями посреди улицы?

– Я всегда знала, что у вас с Вудом что-то есть, – заявила она. И это прозвучало нелепо, потому что сам Флинт даже не подозревал, что у него с Вудом, оказывается, "что-то есть". У него был Вуд, но это же другая история. – Достаточно было один раз увидеть, как вы с ним летаете. Как две чокнутых совы! Я все удивлялась, почему Трюк не обращает внимания на то, что вы деретесь в воздухе.

– Мне пора, Джонсон, – почему-то сказал Флинт, вместо того, чтобы молча уйти.

– Держись, Флинт. И знаешь, ты плохо выглядишь.

– Знаю.

– Ты и раньше был похож на чучело, а теперь совсем ужас.

Флинт вздохнул. Эти гриффиндорцы никогда не взрослеют. Продолжают сыпать оскорблениями и насмешками, не подозревая, что с возрастом болевые точки меняются. Последнее, о чем теперь тревожился Флинт, – что у него зубы кривые и брови в одну линию.

– Больше ешь и улыбайся хоть изредка, – посоветовала ему Джонсон. – Заботься о себе, раз Вуд пока не может. Ему станет легче, если ты это сделаешь. Ему обязательно станет легче, вот увидишь. – Она вдруг качнулась к нему, клюнула в щеку и быстро отступила. – Спасибо, что помогаешь ему, – сказала Джонсон на прощание.

Флинт посмотрел ей вслед, отчетливо ощущая, как по щеке разливается тепло. Криво ухмыльнулся. Стоит рассказать Вуду про этот случай: он настолько неотразим, что даже гриффиндорки кидаются на него с поцелуями.

Немного подумав, Флинт решил, что не стоит. Обойдется Вуд и приветами.

***

Но когда Марк зашел в палату, Вуд даже не повернул к нему лица.

– Спишь, что ли? – буркнул Флинт, склоняясь над Вудом. Потом тревога заполнила его целиком. – Вуд? Эй, Вуд! – Флинт легонько потряс его, голова Вуда безвольно мотнулась по подушке. – С ума сошел? – сипло спросил Флинт. Ему пришло в голову, что голос пропадает всегда некстати. Вот сейчас ему придется выбежать в коридор и орать, звать на помощь, проклинать врачей, а все, что он мог, так это издать тихий стон:

– Оливер…

Странно, но это подействовало. Вуд с трудом приподнял ресницы.

– Внутри… болит… – прошептал он. Маркус кивнул, сграбастал Вуда вместе с простыней, влажной от пота, выбежал в коридор, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу. Вуд на его руках вздрогнул и обмяк, тихонько заскулив.

– Не вздумай. Не вздумай даже, – пригрозил Флинт, кинувшись по коридору. Кого-нибудь он найдет. Если понадобится, он этого ускользающего врача Акцио притянет. Что угодно. Лишь бы не…

Флинт все-таки споткнулся, и они кубарем полетели вниз по лестнице. Вуд умирал, бился в судорогах и, кажется, смеялся.

***

– Ну как, нормально? – спросил Маркус.

– Ты лети, тогда и посмотрим, нормально или нет, – проворчал в ответ Вуд, привалившись спиной к груди Маркуса. Вдвоем на одной метле они неловко поднялись с больничной крыши. Вуд в больничной рубашке походил на призрака, и ветер наверняка задувал ему под подол, потому что он все время ерзал, нарушая баланс.

Флинт ругался, обхватив его поперек живота, тыкался носом в стриженый затылок и обещал скинуть с метлы. Раз уж падение с лестницы так благотворно на него повлияло, кто знает, может, падение с метлы излечит окончательно? Правда, врач упрямо повторял, что Вуд шел на поправку уверенными темпами уже давно, и никакие падения тут ни при чем. Просто на все нужно время, а молодые люди нынче так нетерпеливы… он мог болтать сколько угодно. Флинт все равно собирался открыть свою больницу, спускать людей с лестниц и этим ставить их на ноги. Вуд пообещал стать ассистентом. Их ждало блестящее будущее.

А пока они совершали пробный круг над больницей. Сухие листья пестрели на серой крыше. Ветер сбивал дыхание. Оливер Вуд был бессмертен.

Наконец-то все было как надо.


End file.
